1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless electrical power supplying and charging technology and more particularly, to a mobile wireless charger system, which is capable of converting input power supply of different voltages into the desired power supply for a receiving-end module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology and polarization of internet application, many digitalized electronic products, such as digital camera, cellular telephone, multimedia players (MP3, MP4, MP5 players), audio and video handheld electronic devices and etc., have been continuously created and have appeared on the market. These modern digital electronic products commonly have light, thin, short and small characteristics.
For high mobility of a handheld electronic device (for example, cell phone), power supply is an important factor. A mobile digital electronic product generally uses a rechargeable battery to provide the necessary working voltage. When power low, the rechargeable battery can be recharged. For charging the rechargeable battery of a digital electronic product, a battery charger shall be used. However, different cell phone models have different battery specifications. Some models use detachable battery. Some others use a built-in battery that is not detachable. When charging the battery of a mobile electronic device, the user may need to electrically connect the mobile electronic device to a city power outlet with a charging cable, or to a computer with a USB power cable. When in a place where no any city power outlet or computer USB port is available, charging of mobile electronic device is not workable. When preparing a spare battery or energy collector means for outdoor application, the cost will be high. Further, an attached battery has a certain dimension. When an attached battery is installed in a cell phone, the size of the cell phone becomes large. Further, when charging a cell phone, it will be inconvenient to hold and operate the cell phone. Further, a regular energy collector has a big size and is not attachable to a cell phone. When using a cell phone with an energy collector, a connection cable must be used and connected between the cell phone and the energy collector. When carrying a cell phone and going outdoors, it will be inconvenient to carry an extra attached battery and or an energy collector with the related cable.
Further, an electromagnetic induction type power transmission system may be used for charging a handheld electronic apparatus wirelessly. However, conventional wireless induction type power supply systems are still not satisfactory in function and have many drawbacks, such as: when using a wireless induction type power supply system, it is necessary to keep the transmitter coil and the receiver coil in accurate alignment; supplying energy is not adjustable subject the distance between the transmitter coil and the receiver coil or the condition of the load; low transmission efficiency; the operation of a DC-DC Step-Down IC to step down the voltage of the power received by the receiver coil must be completely with the switching action of a switch, and energy loss, interference noises and thermal energy will occur during the switching action.
Therefore, conventional wireless induction type power supply systems do not allow input of different voltages (low voltage solar power, high voltage city power), and can only accept a specific voltage power source, limiting the application.
Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.